New Life
by RedDarkMagic
Summary: My mother has left my life... she was the only family I had... until a certain group of singing animals entered my life... And changed everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me Redo Live :D. This is my first story I am making on , I hope you all like it and have a wonderful day.**

 **NOTE: I do not own any of the Five nights at Freddy's characters they all belong to Scott Cawthon.**

 **P.S.: Humans and Anthros live on earth together.**

 **FNAF Characters: Anthros**

 **Red: Human**

* * *

Hi, my name is Red and well I am only 10 years old, I have red eyes and white hair. I was wearing a red botton-up shirt with a black zip-up jacket, and some blue pants. My mother who has purple hair and has pink eyes is wearing a normal orange shirt with some jeans, she was also wearing a green jacket. I am a shy little boy who is also weak. I lost my father on my 6th birthday due to some robbers, and i am the only sibling. Right now i was walking down the street with my mother, who was taking me to some mysterious place. We didn't talk much since we left our house because i had my headphones in my ears listening to some music. It was quite peaceful outside, even though its fall.

" We're here" my mom said while tapping my shoulder, then pointed to the building in front of use. I looked at the building she was pointing and and noticed the bright red sign that said " **Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria** ", and it had a picture of a brown bear's head wearing a black top hat with a black tie. I think I was in dream world for a bit because by the time I looked back to my mom, she wasn't there, I looked back at the building to see her standing by the 2 glass doors waiting for me. I quickly go to her.

"Sorry" I said a little shyly. "It's fine" my mom said. When we entered the Pizzeria the first thing that hit me was the smell of pizza. I think it was a little to strong for me because the nest thing I know, im coughing. " Are you ok?" my mom asked a little conserned. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. We went to the cash register and the waitress greeted us. "Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria, where magic and fun come to life!" she said cheerfully. My mom looked at the waitress. " Yes, umm.. i would like a small pizza and 2 small drinks." my mom said. "Alright, that will be... 8.90$." she said sticking her hand out. My mom who, after hearing the price, grabbed a 10 dollor bill from her poket and gave it to the waitress. "Thank you and your order will be out real soon, Oh and you can seat yourselves." Then she gave my mom her change and gave each of us a small cup and told us where the soda machine was. After we said bye to the waitress we started heading to the soda machine, while we we're heading there I saw a bunch of tables with parents and kids eating pizza, but there was one thing that caught my eye, a stage, It had 3 anthros, one was a male purple bunny who was wearing a red bow tie. He also had a red and white gutiar with him. Another one next to him was a male brown bear who was wearing a black top hat and a black tie, He was also holding a microphone in his right hand. While the last one looked to be a female yellow chicken who was wearing a white bib that said " _Let's Eat!_ ", and she looked to be holding a pink cupcake plushie that had googley eyes and they we're all singing. I think I was in a daze again because the next thing I know im in front of the soda machine. After looking at all the flavors i decided to go with my favorite one, Orange Crush, I found mom sitting on a table in front of the stage, I quickly go to her and sit the opposite side from her. " What do you think Red?" she asked me a little courious. " umm... I dont know yet." i said shyly. " Oh, ok." she replied quickly. After wating about five minutes a waitress came a gave us our pizza, " One small pizza?" she asked my mom who replied "yes" after she placed the pizza down on the table she asked another question "Will that be all?" " yes, that will be it, thank you." my mom said. After the waitress left me and my mom started to eat pizza, I had eatin two and a half slices of pizza while my mom just ate one when the bear on the stage said " are you kids having fun?" after he said that almost all the kids replied with a loud "YEAH" "Good, now who's ready from me and my gang here?" which again caused the whole resturant to scream "ME!" "thats great cause since our shows are done were going to come and play with you!" the bear said. After the bear had said that the bunny and chicken on stage started to get off the stage and go started to interact with the kids who were surrounding them. After all the kids left to go play with the anthros my mom spoke up.

"ill be right back, don't leave untill I come back, ok." she said a little evily.

"ok, but where are you going" I asked but was too late as she left the conor too where I cant see her anymore.

I was probably there for about 30 minutes because a waitress came by and asked if I was done which I said " Y-yeah." . After the waitress left with the food me and my mother had I started to get bored and was looking for her. I was starting to worry because i checked the whole restaurant and I still couldn't find her. After about 10 minutes looking for her i started to think that she had left me.

* * *

 **I hope you all like my story and have a good day/night**

 **Red signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its me and I really am glad you guys are enjoying this story :D**

 **I also want to thank CanvisWrites for giving me some advice. Hope everyone has a good day/night.**

 **Also I am very sorry for this chapter being short.**

* * *

I was crying in the Connor of the pizzeria because I cant find my mother anywhere, and I'm really scared. I was probably crying for about 5 minutes. I was still crying in the Connor when a man came over. " Hey there little guy, are you ok?" the man asked. I looked up to see a man abut in his 30's wearing a purple suit with a golden badge that read " _Guard_ ". " N-no I-I'm *sniff* n-not ok." I said still crying a bit. "Why not?" he asked. "I-I can't f-find my *sniff* m-mother." i said about to cry again. " I know where your mother is." the man said excitedly. " y-you do?" I asked curious. " I do, come follow me." while walking towards on of the hallways. I though about it for a bit but then decided to follow. As I was following the strange man I failed to notice that the three anthros were starting right at him and the strange man.

"What do you think we should do Freddy?" asked the purple bunny.

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said the brown bear who was known as Freddy. As he was getting off the stage he heard a scream. He quickly ran towards to where the screaming came from, he was lead to the office. He noticed that both doors we're closed so he only looked though the window and almost threw-up. Inside of the room was a female women who was badly stabbed and sliced, but he also noticed a little boy in the room with her, crying, there was also another person in there with them, and Freddy started to get angry, the man in the purple suit had blood on his hands and was holding a knife and going straight towards the boy. Freddy started to bang on the door and started to yell and him to stop this right now, but all that did was make the man look at the window then back at the boy. Freddy who started to get angry broke the glass and grabbed the man. The man was caught of guard by this and had dropped his knife. The man was struggling in Freddy's grip until he had slipped and fell causing the door to open. Foxy who came running after hearing all the commotion was in shock until he saw the boy in the room crying. Foxy was about to grab him when he saw Freddy fighting a man in a purple suit. " _Should I help Freddy or get the child out of here?_ " Foxy was there for about 5 seconds until he chose to take the boy away from the fight.

I was still crying in fear from what I had seen and heard right now until 2 crimson red paws grabbed me and started to run away from the place I was at. As we we're running I caught a glimpse of the brown bear fighting the man I had followed, then we had entered a curtain and everything went dark. The person who took me away put me down on the floor, I then caught a glimpse of him and saw that he was a fox. " Are ye alright lad?" the fox asked in a pirate accent. I shake my head, he looked at me worriedly. He was about to say something until something gold pasted him and tackled me. "Ack" was all I could say. "Ohmygoshareyouallrightareyouhurt!" a female voice said to fast for me to hear correctly. I then noticed that it was a golden female bear who started to check and see if I was hurt or anything like that. I tried to get away but she had a firm grip. "Give te lad some space Goldie" the fox said in a worried voice. " Not until I make sure this boy is safe." I'm assuming is Goldie. I noticed that it was quiet and heard no-one fighting or anything, then Goldie let me go. I noticed the curtain opening up, what came was a purple bunny, he started walking towards and I started backing up a bit, but he got to me and sat next to me. "Are you ok?" the bunny asked in a British accent. I was about to answer but instead I yawned. I was about to fall asleep when I felt my head being placed on something warm and furry and was purple, but i didn't get a good look at it because before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you guys like this chapter because I kinda worked a bit hard on this xD**

 **Please R &R and hope you have a great Day/night**

 **Red signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it me again and I am really glad people are liking me story**

 **Bossmax456:KEEP GOIN! THIS THE KIND OF FANFIC I LOVE! ITS AWESOME**

 **Me: I WILLL! XD**

I wake up feeling sad, I just learned that my mother has died and I saw her murderer, to which was about to kill me but was stopped by the brown bear. I started looking around but it was too dark to see, but I felt around and noticed a pillow was under my head and I had a blanket on me. When I started to listen closer I noticed that people were talking. I looked around and found a ray of light behind me, so I get up and slowly but quietly went to the ray of light. As I got closer to the light I noticed that the light was being blocked by a curtain and the voices were getting louder.  
"When I was at the curtain I opened it, and right away I kind of regretted it because as soon as I did I was meet with 5 sets of eyes. I noticed that three of theme were the anthros on stage earlier today, while the other two were the ones I meet with behind the curtain. I think we were standing there for too long because there was an awkward until the bear spoke up. "Oh, your up.". I nodded without saying a word, but to tell the truth I was still a little scared. I was standing there looking at the bear until the bunny went up to me and hugged me. At first I was confused until he mad a comment. "Aw your so cute!" he said hugging me tighter, which caused me to blush a little. " Bonnie this is not the time for goofing around!" the yellow chicken said while trying to pry the bunny of the little boy, which she succeeded but not without the fox and the bears help. "Now that that's over we can get back to more important manners." the bear said to everyone, then started to knell down and look at me. " Mind if you tell us your name?" he asked in a calming voice. I nodded " I-It's Red.". Right as I said that I looked at the ground so I can avoid eye contact with them. " Red huh, cute name." the fox said looking at me. "Well Red, my name is Freddy Fazbear." Freddy said while bowing. " and the bunny is Bonnie." who waved. "The fox is Foxy, and the chicken is Chica." I looked up to see both of them waving as well. "And the other bear is my wife Goldie." Who waved as well. Freddy's face then turned serious, "Now that we know each other, Red mind if we go to a table and talk while Chica brings some refreshments." Freddy said while looking at Chica, who only nodded and started to leave. Once Chica left Freddy told everyone to go to the party room. We were all leaving until Bonnie came up to me and offered me to hold his hand. I was a little hesitant a first, but then decided to take it.  
"Bonnie lead me all the way to the party room while I was holding his hand the whole time. When we entered the party room we found Freddy and Foxy sitting in on of the tables but I didn't see Goldie anywhere. Once we reached the table, Bonnie being polite pulled a chair out for me, which I took and then Bonnie took the seat next to me. I was about to say something but was interrupted when a door opening up revealing Chica who had a jug of water and six glass cups in her hand. After she placed the cups on the table and filled them all with water she gave each of us one, then sat next the Freddy. The way we were sitting was weird, it was me and Bonnie on one side while Freddy, Foxy, and Chica on the other. "Now Red" Freddy started saying. "Are you hurting anywhere?" Freddy asked a little concerned. " n-no." I said while looking at the floor. "Ok, now that that's covered I have another question, Do you have any other family besides your mother?" he asked looking serious. I looked at him, I was about to cry but I held it in and I answered him. " n-no I don't." I said a little sadness in my voice. Freddy frowned at the answer. "Ok" Freddy said, but he also was thinking " _How do I tell him that he has nowhere to go and his parents are dead_?" "umm, Red I umm, have some bad news." I looked at Freddy a little frighten to what the bad news is. "y-your mother is umm, your mother is dead, we also tried calling people to see if anyone would take you in but the only ones that would were foster-cares." tears started forming on my eyes, I cant believe that my mother, My only family is dead, I just, I couldn't hold in anymore and I began to cry. Everyone didn't know what to do, until Bonnie hugged me. Still crying I started to hug him like he was a teddy bear. Bonnie who started rubbing my back start to say "Sh, Sh it's ok." he said in a calm voice.  
"I was probably crying for at least 5 minutes until I stopped. Freddy who felt bad about telling me that my mother died asked, " want me to continue?" I nodded. "Ok, we also have some good news!" Freddy said a little happy, but everyone looked confused. " Would you like to become part of our family?" Freddy said happily. "what do you mean?" I asked curious. "Well, I mean we adopt you!" That's when I looked at him, tears still falling from my face, I also noticed that everyone was looking at me. "So what do you say?" Freddy asked while looking at me. I though about it and then made my decision. "O-ok."

 **Oh My Gosh, this chapter made me almost cri XD.**  
 **Please tell me if anything is wrong and I shall correct it.**  
 **Please RR and hope everyone has a great Day/Night**  
 **Red signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me Red. I really am glad you guys are liking my story. I hope you like this chapter ans have a good Day/Night. Also I changed the names of the toys.**

 **Toy Bonnie: Blu**

 **Toy Freddy: Fred**

 **Toy Chica: Chi**

 **Mangle: is the same XD**

 **I also need to mention that the house and the pizzeria are build into each other, its a house with 5 rooms and 4 bathrooms, but there is a door sperating the two.**

 **Also the roles of the gang are Goldie is a waitress**

 **Bonnie, Freddy, Chica are the performers but Chica is also the cook.**

 **Foxy does his own thing.**

* * *

 **Two days later**

It's been about two days since i have been adopted by Freddy and his family, to which im kinda enjoying. Freddy and Goldie are my parents while Bonnie and Foxy are my uncles, and as for Chica she's my aunt. I've got my own room, which is next to Bonnie's and across from Foxy's. I've got simples things in my room, a bed, a desk, and a TV, My own bathroom, Oh, I also got my room painted my favorite color which is red.

Right now I was helping Chica in the kitchen, which only meant for me to get her certain ingrediants or try her new recipes she's been working on right now. Me and Chica were getting a pizza ready. I was about to grab the dough from the fridge when two crimson red paws grabbed me and started to hug me. "Ah!" was all I said. "so, how's me first mate doing." The person said which i knew right away. "I-Im doing fine Foxy." "Ar har har har, thats me first mate." Foxy said while putting down. "Red did you get the- Oh, hey Foxy." Chica said in her happy voice. "What are you doing here? I though you were doing a show?" Chica said curiously. "Well I was but I cant wait fer tonight!" Foxy said while smiling. "Why, whats happening tonight?" I asked. They both looked at each other then back at me. "you will see later tonight." Chica. I frowned, I dont like not knowing things. "Hey, dont frown." Chica said. "Oh I know how to turn that frown upside down." Chica said happily before walking towards the fridge. She opened it and in her hands she had a try full of colorful cupcakes, there was red, purple, pink, blue, green, and many other colors. " I was going to save these for later but since this is inportant." she said while holding the tray of cupcakes in front of me " Go on, try one!" she said happily, so I did as I was told and grabbed a orange cupcake, while Foxy took a yellow one. I took a bite from the cupcake and my mouth was filled with amazing flavors, The cupcake was soft and fluffy while the frosting was sweet and creamy. I looked at uncle Foxy and noticed that he had taken a bit of the cupcake and was smiling. Indeed Chica was the master chef in the pizzeria because there was no one else in the kitchen besides her. When I was done eating my cupcake I walked up to Chica and hugged her. "Thanks aunt Chica!" I said happily. " You're welcome hun." she said then hugged me back. There was some scilence until Foxy spoke up. "Thanks Chica." "No problem." Chica said while looking over at the fox. " Welp, I best be heading to me cove, dont want the kids wondering where their captian is now do we." Foxy said before going to me and hugging me. " Ill see ye soon lad." I hugged him back. "Ok, by uncle Foxy." Once Foxy left the room me and Chica looked at each other, then she turned to look at the clock. The clock said it was only 12:50 P.M which means we only have four more hours until the pizzeria was closed. "Well i guess we better get back to work i guess." Chica said before grabbing the dough from the fridge and heading to the counter. "Ok." I said with a smile on my face.

 **Four Hours Later**

I was all tired out, my hair was a mess, well messier then usual I should say since my hair was as good as my morning hair. My face and clothes were all covered in frosting and it all has dried up. Me and Chica had a blast within those last four hours, we made pizzas and cupcakes with home made frosting, but we made to much frosting and didn't know what to do with it so Chica yelled war before spooning some frosting and flicking it at me, to which began the war. No one had one because after we had finished we had to clean up, which only took about 30 minutes.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when Bonnie came in and sat right next to me. "Looks like you had fun." he said to me while pointing at my clothes. "Yeah, me and Chica had a frosting fight." After I said that Bonnie chuckled. "Wish i was there, well Freddy wanted me to tell you to go and freshen up." Bonnie said looking at the roof. "How come?" I asked looking at Bonnie curiously. " I dont know all he said was to tell everyone to get ready for something." I was about to open my mouth when I just sighed and started to head to my room and grab some new cloths Chica bought me.

It was about 4:35 when I was done getting ready. I was wearing a normal red shirt with some pants, I also fixed my hair a little, but it still looked like my morning hair. I was walking into the living room when the doorbell rang. "Red honey could you be a dear and answer the door." Goldie said from the kitchen. "Ok." I said while heading towards the door. I opened up the door to four anthros, one was a light blue bunny which was wearing a red tie, another one was a white and pink vixen who had a pink bow on her head, the anthro next to the vixen was a lighter and heavier version of Freddy who had a top hat and a bow tie, and there was also a slimmer but smaller yellow chicken who was wearing the same bib as Chica. They all looked at the me, I was a little shy and hide behind the door. "Come in, Come in." I turned around and saw that it was Freddy gesturing the anthros to come in, so I stepped away from the door and made my way towards Freddy. "Freddy, who are these people?" I asked. "You will see in a second." Freddy said before heading towards the four. The four anthros came in and said hello to Freddy, but as soon as they entered the living room Goldie, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had entered, to which caused everyone to say hello to everyone, but I never said hello to any of them cause i was too shy and nor did they notice me. Once everyone was saying hello we all sat down. I was sitting down on the floor, since there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit in a chair. "Now, you are probably wondering why we called you here and why this boy is here." Freddy said while pointing at me, Which caused everyone to look at me. "Yeah who is he any ways?" the other version of Freddy said. "Aww I think he's cute." the light blue bunny and the vixen said at the same time. " well that's what were here for, Red I would like to introduce our brothers and sisters." Freddy said while pointing at the other version of himself. "This is my younger brother Fred, the light blue bunny is Bonnie's younger brother and his name is blu." he said while pointing at Blu "The pink and white vixen is Foxy's younger sister Mangle, and the yellow chicken is Chica's younger sister Chi, and guys this is our son Red." and at that moment everyone was silent until "SON!" Blu, Fred, Chi, and Mangle said all together while looking at me. " Yup, Me and Goldie adopted him two days ago." Freddy said with a smile on his face. I was about to say something but right when I was about to say it two blurs tackled me and all I could say was "Ah" before looking at what had tackled me and was surprised that it was Blu and Mangle who were hugging me. "awww he's so cute!" Mangle said happily "Oh my gosh I just want to steal you guys from Freddy!" Blu said while hugging me tighter. "now that that's out of the way I heard about your little problem." Freddy said while looking at Fred. "and we are happy to take you in with us!" Freddy said with a smile on his face. "Of course, you are our little siblings, aren't you." Freddy said while heading some where. "Oh and one more thing, since we don't have enough rooms you guys are going to have to sleep with a partner until we do so, please choose wisely. Right away I noticed Chica and Chi talking about what they will do when they have a room together, but three people to choose from. Foxy, Bonnie and I looked at Blu, Mangle, and Fred. " Alright Bonnie I'm going to go with you." Fred said while looking at Bonnie, but Bonnie didn't look upset he actually looked happy. " Alright, let me show you to our room then." Bonnie said before leaving the room with only me, Blu, Mangle, and Foxy there. " I'm going with Red!" Mangle said before grabbing my hand, but there was another problem. "Oh no you don't!" Blu said before grabbing my other hand and pulling me closer to him. Then the fight begun. Foxy who was just sitting there on the couch was watching the fight unfold as they both were fighting about who was going to bunk with me. I don't know how long I was there for but I guess they decided that they would take turns sleeping with me, so i guess tonight was Mangle, then the next night is Blu and so on. Blu and Mangle were talking about something when I yawned, getting the attention of Blu, Foxy, and Mangle. "Aww he's just to cute!" Mangle said before going up to me and picking me up. "Whelp, I guess were going to bed. See you boys in the morning." Mangle said before heading to the room me and her were going to sleep in, but she didn't know where it was so every time she asked me where my room was i told her that i was the one with a red door. We finally made it to my room and she placed me in my bed, Which was really comfortable. But right before I fell asleep I felt something soft get on my bed and wrap itself around me. Then I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

 **Yay Chapter 4 is done for tonight :D**

 **I might not be posting my story's during the week because school :(**

 **I hope you guys like this one and R &R**

 **Have A Great Day/Night**

 **Red signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys It's me Red :D**

 **I really hope you guys are liking this story.**

 **I forgot to say this but I DO NOT OWN THE FNAF CHARACTERS: Scott Cawthon does.**

 **Also im wondering who is your favorite Fnaf Charater?**

 **Hope you like this Chapter.**

* * *

 **Morning**

I wake up slowly but as I do i feel something soft in my bed with me. I turn to look at the thing next to me and see that it was Mangle. I notice that she was cuddling with me. I was about to get up when she held me closer and tigher. Thats when I see her open one of her eyes, she then looks at me. "Well look whos awake." Mangle tells me before hugging me tighter. "y-yeah" I said in a whisper which caused Mangle to chuckle. "Arent you just a cutie!" she said happily. "yeah umm.. Aunt Mangle can we umm.. get up." then I realized what I. "s-sorry for umm... calling you Aun-" I couldn't finish because Mangle squealed in happiness and hugged me as tight as she can. "No it's fine you can call m anything you want!" she said almost yelling. "Oh, umm... ok." I said a little confused as to why she is so happy about me calling her aunt. " umm... aunt Mangle do you think I can umm.. get ready for today?" I asked while looking at Mangle. "Ok fine" she said while letting me go.

I get out of my bed and head to my closet to get some clothes. After I get my clothes I head to the bathroom to go take a shower, but before I left I look at the clock which read 7:10, and everyone doesnt get ready for another hour. So I head in the nearest bathroom. It took me about 10 mintues to get ready, I wore a purple short sleeve shirt with some pants. After i was done in the bathroom I took my cloths to my room and put them in the pile of dirty clothes, which i noticed that was getting big so I grab them all and take then to the laundry room, but before I left I looked at my room to see that it had been cleaned and i couldn't find Mangle in my room, but i just thought that she went to use the restroom. Once I took my cloths to the laundry room I went to the kitchen to see Mangle by the stove cooking something, I go behind her and look to see what she was making, but I didnt know what it was so i asked Mangle. "Umm.. aunt Mangle what are you umm... cooking?" Mangle turns to me with a smile on her face. "Well dear, im cooking some pancakes!" she said while turing back to the stove, and I notice that her tail is swishing back and forth happily. "Umm... aunt Mangle what are pancakes?" asked Mangle but as soon as I did she stopped what she was doing and looked at me, shocked. "You dont know what pancakes are?" she asked still shocked but a little concerned. " umm... yeah." and right after I said that she went to me and hugged me, which I didn't know why until she said " Well we're going to change that!" she said as she went to the fridge and brought out strawberries and blueberries. " Which do you like more?" she said while showing me the two fruits. " umm.. i guess strawberries." I said, which casued Mangle to put the strawberries by the stove and put the blueberries back into the fridge. Mangle then started to cut the strawberries up and place them in some kind of batter. She then put some of the batter in a pan on the stove.

Five minutes pass as I watch her make the food. Once she is done there is a stack of those pancakes on a plate. Then she grabs two more plates and puts 2 pancakes on each of them, then goes to the fridge and grabs some butter and syrup. She then puts some butter on the top pancake and puts some syrup on them. After she does this she goes to the drawer and grabs two butter knives and two forks. " Here you go hun." Mangle said while giving me the plate of pancakes and a fork and a knife. After she does she sits next to me and gives me a warm smile before diging into her food. I then do the same as I take a peice of the pancake and eats it. When I ate it my mouth was filled with flavors. " W-wow" I said while looking at Mangle who was half-way through her first pancake. "t-this is amazing." and as I say that I give her a hug. "t-thanks." I was about to break the hug when she hugged me back. " you're welcome." she said while kissing my cheek.

Mangle and I had finished our breakfeast when Blu and Foxy came in the kitchen, but i failed to notice them because I was cleaning the dishes we used. As i put the last plate in the cabnit I turned around in time to see Blu jump on me and hug me. "Aww hows my little bunny doing." Blu said while still hugging me. "Uhhh Blu I think you mean kit." Mangle said a little mad that Blu called me a bunny. "Nope, I mean exactly what I said." Blu said while letting go of me and started to walk towards Mangle. Foxy who was still in the kitchen went to me and help me. "ye alright lad?" he said while looking back at the two younger siblings who had started fighting about if Im a kit or a bunny. "come, we should leave those two be." Foxy said to me while grabbing my hand at taking me somewhere.

When we left the kitchen Foxy lead me to the living room. Foxy who sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I got the idea and took the seat next to him. "So lad, how was you're night with me sis?" I looked at Foxy. "It was umm.. fine uncle Foxy." "that's good." Foxy said while looking at me, then he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, but to no surprise there was nothing on. Foxy then turned off the TV and looked at the two fighting in the next room. "Ill be right back lad." Foxy said while getting up, but not before ruffling with my hair. I watched Foxy leave the room. I didn't know what to do but look up at the ceiling and close my eyes, but nothing is ever calm in this house because ten seconds after I did this Bonnie jumped next to me and hugged me. "Ahh... Oh uncle Bonnie its just you." Bonnie frowned. "aww, what do you mean its just me?" "n-nothing I-its just... nevermind." Bonnie then got a bright idea and started to tickle me, which I was surprised about. "B-Bonn-ie ok ok ple-ease st-op, I g-g-ive." I said in between laughs. Bonnie who heard me stop tickling me and started hugging me again. "See thats what I like to see." I was about to say something until Blu, Mangle, and Foxy came in the living room. Blu and Mangle looked jealous that Bonnie was hugging me but Foxy looked happy for some reason. "Oh, there you are Red, I was looking for you." Mangle said while taking the seat next to me and hugging me with Bonnie. Blu looked a little mad but then took a seat next to Bonnie while Foxy took a seat next to Mangle. I looked at the clock above the TV and noticed that it was 8:50. Then I remembered that today was the weekend at the pizzeria was closed on weekened.

Bonnie and Mangle we're both hugging me when Fred, Chi, Chica, Freddy, and Goldie came into the room. We all said good morning to each other and let everyone get ready, but since me, Mangle, and Foxy were already ready we just sat on the couch and waited for everyone to be done. By the time everyone was done it was 10:00 A.M. We we're all in the living room waiting for Freddy because he apperantly had something to tell us.

Freddy came in the room and stood in the middle of the room. "Alright everyone here, good. Now I have some news to tell everyone." Freddy said while looking at everyone. " Today is shopping day!" Freddy said with a smile on his face. Everyone looked curious at Freddy, because we went to the store yesterday. " And im sure your wondering why we are going to the store today and thats because we are not going for food were going for Red!" Freddy said while looking at me with a smile on his face, and caused everyone looked at me which also caused me to blush. Mangle who was hugging me asked, " Umm... why are we going to the store for Red?" Mangle asked a little curious. "Oh, Foxy didnt tell everyone?" Freddy asked while looking at Foxy, who had an innocent face on. "hehe i guess this priate forgot." Foxy said while laughing. "Well today is October the 16th is it not?" Freddy said while smiling, And I knew what he was going to say and i started frowning but still answered his question. "y-yeah." "Well then that means today is yo-" "DONT SAY IT!" I yelled. "PLEASE DONT SAY IT!" I said again which caused everyone to look at me and Mangle to stop hugging me. They all looked shocked at me. "Red are yo-" Mangle said but I stopped her "NO IM NOT ALRIGHT!" tears on my face now, and I saw everyone was shocked at this so I ran to my room and locked the door, after this I started crying.

Everyone was still shocked as to what happened, and for the fourth time they saw Red cry, but to Fred, Blu, Mangle, and Chi this was their first time. Foxy who was a little concerned went to go check on Red. Foxy was infront of Red's door and knocked.

I was still crying behind the door when I heard a knock on the door and someone say "lad, ye ok in there?" I didnt answer him. I heard footsteps and realized that Foxy was about to leave so I unlocked the door and grabbed Foxy's paw, Once i grabbed his paw i pulled him in my room and shut the door behind me. Once Foxy was in the room and the door was shut i went over to him and hugged him tightly, crying. Foxy who was surprised by this action let it happen but he didn't know what to do except say, "lad? what's wrong?" I heard Foxy say. "*sniff* I d-dont l-like *sniff* today." I said in between crying. "Why not?" I was thinking if i should tell him, but i decided I should since he's my uncle. "*sniff* o-on my 6th b-birthd-day m-my father *sniff* d-died." I said before crying more. Foxy was shocked at the news he had just heard, his own first mate had his own father die on his own birthday. "Sh, Sh, its ok, calm down now." Foxy said to me in a calming voice.

I was probably crying for about 5 minutes before I stopped. Once i did stop crying Foxy had conviced me that if i got back into the living room and apologie he will buy me some ice cream. So there I was standing in the doorway of the living room, with everyone staring at me. "i-im sorry, I shouldn't have y-yelled at you guys." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I was looking at the ground when Foxy came behind me and patted my shoulder. "Alright, now that that's over me and me first mate are going for some ice cream." Foxy told everyone, and right after he did he gestured me to hold in paw, which I took. We were about to walk out of the doorway when Mangle appeared in front of me and Foxy. " Take me with you." Mangle said. "Mangle, im not going to ta-" but Foxy never finished because she grabbed mine and Foxy's hand or paw and started dragging us to Foxy's car. Once we got to Foxy's car Mangle let go of Foxy's hand but not mine. I was about to ask why but right before i could she opened the back door and almosted pushed me in, but she didn't. Once i was seated in the car Mangle shut the door and went to the other side of the car and opened the opposite door and sat next to me. Foxy who I could see him standing outside the doorway, shocked. Mangle reached her paw over me and roled down the window. " Come on slow poke, we dont have all day." Mangle said before closing the window. I then saw Foxy move to the driver side and sit down. He looked back at me and Mangle before he started the car and started driving to our destination.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter :D.**

 **Tell me if I made any mistake and I shall fix it.**

 **Have a good Day/Night**

 **Red signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me, Red!**

 **Um.. im not going to make chapters during the week days.**

 **but on weekends at least expect mabey 2 chapters and rare chances on week days.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Also Foxy's car I think might make it a red Jeep? might change later.**

 **Have a good Day/Night and enjoy!**

* * *

Foxy, Mangle, and I we're inside of the ice cream shop sitting on a table talking to each other while waiting for our ice cream to come. We we're not talking about anything inportant but it was more of Foxy and Mangle who was talking, I wasnt talking though because I was still I little sad about what had happened earlier.

I looked around the store while I was just sitting there and I noticed that the place wasnt too busy. We we're we're sitting in a booth on in left end of the store, Mangle was sitting across from me and Foxy while Foxy sat to the right of me. I looked at Mangle and Foxy and saw Foxy was going to fall asleep due to Mangle's stories so I decided to help him out by nudging his arm, which caused him to look at me. "um.. t-thanks uncle Foxy for taking me and umm.. Mangle to get I-ice cream." Foxy then side hugged me from where he was sitting. "No problem lad." Foxy said while still hugging me.

When we stopped hugging a waitress came to our table and handed us our ice cream. Once she gave us our ice cream she left. I got myself a strawberry sundee while Foxy and Mangle got a banana split. As I started eating my sundee when I noticed Mangle looked at me with a smile on her face. I looked confused at her and asked. "umm... is s-something wrong aunt Mangle?" right as I said that she got up and went at sat next to me and started hugging me. I looked confused at her until she almost yelled "Aww you're so CUTE!" after she said that she stopped hugging me and sat back down on her side of the booth, but not before taking her phone out and taking a picture of me. I looked still confused, then looked at foxy to see him smiling. "um... is there a umm.. reason you guys are acting w-weird?" I asked. Foxy looked like he was about to answer when Mangle answered first instead. "n-no theres nothing wrong!" Mangle said while grabbing a spoonful of her ice cream. I looked at Mangle then shrugged it off as someyhing she would do normaly.

When we we're done with eating out ice cream we left the shop and got in the car and started heading someplace where I didnt know. The car was quiet except for the sound of cars passing by. Foxy did say something about going to do something since we we're out but I didnt catch what the place was though. We we're driving for about 30 minutes when we got to the place. I got out of the car and looked at where we we're at, and I was quite surprised at what I was looking at.

What I was looking at was the mall. Ive never been to the mall so I dont really know what to expect. "Alright lad, welcome to the mall!" Foxy said while pointing towards it. "um... the m-mall?" I asked while looking at Foxy. "Well of course!" Foxy said while starting to walk to the giant building. Mangle who was hurring after him grabbed my hand a basicly dragged me with her.

We we're inside the mall when Mangle stopped holding my hand and asked something to Foxy before running off, then Foxy turned to me and offered me to hold his hand, which as usual I accpeted it. After I was holding his hand and we started walking I looked around some more and saw a bunch of stores and resturants. I saw a pretzal stand, some clothing stores, some shoe stores, and some toy stores. As I looked around I didn't see Foxy looking at me with a smile on his face.

We we're walking around the mall for about 8 minutes before Foxy stopped infront of a store that doesnt have a name. I looked inside of it and saw alot of electronics like computers, phones, gaming consles, games, and much more. Foxy and I entered the store and entered the computer section. After Foxy looked at the computer he let go of my hand and told me not to leave this spot no matter what so thats what im doing, standing there waiting for Foxy to returne. I was just standing there looking at a random computer when Foxy came back holding a box. "Whats in the box Uncle Foxy?" I asked while looking curiously at the box. "You shall see later on." Foxy said while smiling at me, He then started walking towards the exit of the store. I soon followed him back into the many crowds of people.

We we're walking back to the car when Foxy's car started vibrating, so we go to the nearest bench and sit there. I see Foxy put the box down and bring his phone out and I see him smile abit before texting the person back. I tried to read the name but I couldn't see it correctly so I dont know who it is. Once he was done texting he put his phone back in its rightful place and starts to stand up and grab the box, I soon stand as well and start walking the general derection towards the exit we came from.

We we're walking walking for abit before we made it to the exit, we stood there about to leave the mall when Foxy's phone started ringing. He puts down the box and looks at his phone to see who it was. Once he saw the caller he frowned. "Hey sis." there was a pause. "Yeah we're about to leave why?" "Ok, but its already 3 P.M we should get home before everyone starts getting worried, and I dont care if its new we need to go now or im leaving with or without you!" Foxy said almost mad. "Are you coming or not?" there was a long pause. "Fine, ill pick you up at 6:30 ok, alright bye." Foxy said before ending the call and putting his phone away and looks at me. "Mangle is not going to come with us ok." he said while smilling. "ok, but why?" I asked while looking at him curiously. "I think you should ask her yourself." Foxy said while pointing at me. "alright, lets go we need to get going before anyone gets mad at me for having you out late." Foxy said while grabbing the box and heading outside, I soon follow him.

We we're at the car's trunk when Foxy used his keys to open it and put the box in, then shutting the door and locking it. I was about to enter the back seat when Foxy interupted me by saying, "Hey lad, wanna come sit up here in the front with me?" I looked at him nervously before nodding and heading towards the passenger seat. Once I was in the passenger seat I buckled up my seatbelt, and Foxy went around the car and into the drivers seat. "Alright lad, you ready to go home?" I nodded. Foxy then started the car and started to head home.

We were outside the house in the parking lot when Foxy parked and turned off the car. He then got out and went to the trunk and was grabbing the box, "Lad, im going to go do something before I go inside you can go ahead without me." I hear Foxy yell from outside. I soon opened the door and got out of the car, then shut the door. "ok." I told Foxy before heading to the door. I started thinking about what will happen when I open the door and everyone is mad, or something happened when I was gone. I was at the front door holding the door knob when I started thinking that this is a bad idea, but I forced myself to put that idea away. I was a little nervous but I got the cofidence, and opened the door.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter.**

 **please R &R and have a good Day/Night**

 **Red signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone its me Redo :D and im bringing Chapter 7 YAY!**  
 **I hope you guys like this chapter and have a wonderful day**  
 **I am also very sorry that his chapter is very late :(**  
 **PLEASE FORGiVE ME**  
 ***gives plate of kookies to everyone***

* * *

When I opened the door I excpeted somthing to be there waiting for me, but instead I found out that there was nothing standing behind the door. So I opened the door fully, and entered. As I entered I shut the door behind me, but I did it quietly. Once I made sure the door was closed I started walking deeper inside the house, and I noticed that it was really quiet. I keep thinking it was to quiet so I decided to say something. "Umm... HELLO? anyone home?" There was no response.

I looked around to see that I had entered the living room. " Uncle Bonnie? Aunt Mangle? anyone here?" Again no one responded. I started getting abit freaked out that this house was quiet for once, becasue to be onest its never quiet in our house and besides I know that Bonnie and Blu can never keep quiet unless they are doing... a... oh no. I knew what was going to happen next but I didnt know when it was going to happen so I was just standing there, expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

I was still standing there, waiting for something to happen and since I had my eyes closed I failed to notice two paws come out of the darkness from behind me. Once I made sure nothing was going to happen I opened one of my eyes, and right as I did that the two paws lunged at me. I thought it was clear when the two paws colided with me and tackled us to the ground. "he-" I yelled before hitting the ground, I was in a daze when I noticed the two hands we're not attacking me, but hugging me instead.

I noticed that it was soft and furry, but I could see what color it was since it was dark. I also noticed that it had two long and fluffy shapes, and once I saw those I kinda figured out who it was. "H-hi Uncle Blu." Once I said that Blu hugged me tighter. "im so glad you back home Red, its been so boring without you. " Blu said while letting go of the hug a little and looking into my eyes. "so, how is your birthday going? " Blu said while smiling, but I frowned abit, but then I remembered only Foxy knows the truth and I dont want everyone to be sad at me again, so I forced myself to smile. "its umm... going great, umm... Uncle Blu why is it umm... so dark in here, and where is everyone else?" Blu looks at my happily before standing up and putting his paw out for me to take. I grab his paw and he helps me get up. "Thanks". He only nods before he start walking around to what looks like the couch and motions me to sit. I take a seat and when I do Blu goes to the nearest wall and flips a switch.

When Blu flips the switch the lights turn on and the first thing I noticed is that on the table infront of me is filled with birthday items. There was a cake that looked to be a white cake with white frosting, and it has "HAPPY BiRTHDAY RED!" in red frosting and 10 candles. Next to the cake is 3 presents, and next to those is my favorite soda, orange crush with cups and plates, as well as forks. I look at the layout before me before looking at Blu who was standing behind me smiling, but once I looked at Blu his smile turned into a frown. I didnt know why he was frowning until I felt something wet on my cheek. I touched the spot where it was wet and I followed the source, and when I found it I was shock, I was crying, but not from sadness, but from joy. Blu is still frowning when I start smiling, and thats when Blu looks courisly at me before he jumps over the couch and sits next to me. "Hey, are you ok? did I do something wro-" but he was stopped when I started to hug him. "t-thank you." I managed to say between my cries of happyness, and right after I said that I felt two soft furry paws wrap around me, and hug me back. "No problem."

I think were sitting there, hugging each other for about 2 minutes, when we stopped hugging my tears of joy had stopped. Blu was looking at me with a smile. "So, now that thats over with, lets get our little party on!" and while he was saying that he had gotten up and took out a box of matches, opened it and took one match out. Once I saw Blu did this I saw Blu close the box and lit the match, as well as start lighting the candles. Once he was done lighting the candles he motions me to come closer, and so I did. Once I am a good distance from the cake I hear blu start to sing.

 _happy birthday to you,_  
 _happy birthday to you,_  
 _Happy birthday dear Re-ed,_  
 _happy birthday to you!_

I just stared at Blu, because I never heard that song be sung to me since my father had died. "now go on, make a wish." blu said to me while nudging my arm. I look back at the candles, thinking of a wish. When I though of one I started saying it in my head  
 _I wish..._  
when I was done making my wish I blew out the candles. When I was done blowing all the candles out I heard small clapping, but it didnt sound like one person, but about 2 people. I turn around to see not only Blu but Foxy as well. "U-Uncle Foxy?! w-when did u get here?" I asked.  
"Oh, I came here when ye were blowing out yer candles." Foxy said while smiling. I looked at Foxy courisly but then smiled. "So, what did u wish for?" Blu said while looking at me courisly. I was about to answer him but Foxy whacked him in the back of the head. "Are YE that dumb, ye not suppose to say ye wish or it wont come true!" Foxy said while Blu was rubbing the back of his head. "Oww, did you really have to hit me." Blu said while looking at Foxy. "Well how was I suppose to bring back that memory?" Foxy said while chuckling. Blu who was still rubbing his head stomped on Foxy's foot (forepaw?). "OWW! What was that for?" Foxy said while looking at his foot (forepaw?) "THAT was for hitting me on the head!" Blu said. I saw Foxy get mad and he looked really mad so I decided to stop them. "Umm.. guys? do you guys want a umm.. slice of cake?" I asked both of them and they both looked at me. "Oh Yeah, I forgot, sure ill take a piece" Blu said while I started grabing a piece of cake for him. "Aye lad, this captian will have a slice." Foxy said while I handed Blu his slice, and I answered Foxy. "Aye aye Captian!" I said while smiling. I turn and give him a slice of cake and noticed that Foxy too was smiling.

Once I gave everyone a slice of cake I decided to grab my own slice of cake. Once i had my slice i grabbed a fork and sat between Blu and Foxy. "Happy birthday lad" Foxy said while nudging me. "T-thanks." We were all sitting there about to take a bite out of my cake when the doorbell rang. "hmm.. wonder who could it be?" I said before setting down my slice on the table and head for the door. "Red let me ge-" Blu said but was cut off. "No No, its fine" I said to Blu before heading to the door.

When I am at the door I unlock the door and open the door, And on the other side of the door is a person I never meet before but introduced himself before I could say anything. "Well hello there, my name is SpringTrap."

* * *

 **Here it is everyone :)**

 **Hoper you guys like it :D**

 **And I am still very sorry for It being late :(**

 **FORGIVE ME.**

 **Have a great Day/Night**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I've been Inactive lately and I'm truly sorry ;-;**

 **School and family things have been preventing me from writing this out.**

 **I hope you don't hate me for not making these sooner ;-;**

 **umm... I know that my last chapter had a terrible ending, but in this chapter it will work out.**

 **( I hope it does at least ~ )**  
 **I am also so touched that people still believe in me ;-; makes me so happy**

 **Oh, and If you have any questions or anything like that just tell me ^^.**

 **Alright, Now to Chapter 8!~!~!~!**

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

It's been about a week since I've met one of my grandparents, which would happen to be Bonnie and blu's father. While I was kinda excited to meet Grandpa Springs, and yes he doesn't like to be called his full name so he told me to call him Grandpa Springs, Bonnie and Blu were not to excited about having their father here. To me he seemed like a wonderful person, he's exciting, funny, and sometimes a prankster.

There was this one time where Bonnie, Blu, and I were playing one of the arcade games at the pizzeria, trying to beat each others highscore and the winner of this bet will get 10$ from each person , and so far I was winning the highscore with 10,563 and Blu coming close with a score of 9,610. Bonnie was taking his turn at the game, and it looked like he was about to win because he was at the score of 10,268, but right as he was about to hit pass my highscore, Springs came up behind him and slammed a jello pie in his face, which caused him to press the wrong button and lose the game. Blu and I were chuckling until Springs somehow pulled another jello pie and threw it at Blu, I noticed this but Blu didnt, So i stepped to the side and right as i moved the pie hit Blu straight in the face. Springs and I were chuckling at the two bunnies full of jello and whipped cream. They both looked mad, especially Bonnie who lost the bet now because of him.

But back to the present, right now Chica and I we're cooking breakfast, which today was Waffles and French Toast, Bacon, Coffee or Orange Juice, and Hash-browns. Since Mangle and Chica have been teaching me how to cook food they have been making me cook all kinds of food for everyone. Like right now, Chica is letting me cook the french toast and waffles, and not to brag I was doing pretty good. The waffles were golden and fluffy and the french toast was nice and cinnamon-y.

I place the last waffle on the plate next to me, then I was about to grab the plate full of waffle until i feel someone hug me from behind. I look at the fur color of the hands and smile. " Morning Aunt Mangle." Mangle puts her her head on top of mine.  
"Morning my little chef." She took her arms off of me and when she did she noticed the plate of waffles on the counter.  
"OOOO, and did you cook these? " she said while grabbing the plate and looking at them eagerly.  
" Yes I did " I said while grabbing the plate from her. "May I have some?" Mangle asked.  
"Hmmm, let me think." "What's there to think about?" Mangle says. "Well there's the fact that you kicked me of my bed last night and that you STILL sneak into my room and sleep with me even when your room has been added to the building with all your stuff inside." I said while going over to the table and placing the plate of waffles on it, then turn around and look at Mangle. "Awww, but you're bed is so comfortable and I get lonely in my room." Mangle says while smiling at me.  
"Aunt Mangle your an adult, how do you get lonely in your room when Uncle Blu and Aunt Chi are right in the other rooms." "I know but still, your room is so much more fun and you're always so warm." I stare at Mangle with a confused face.  
"How am I warm? You're the one with fur." I said while pointing at… well… her whole body. "Cliche" I roll my eyes and turn around, for my vision to be obscured by gold? I feel something wrap around me and I look up to see purple eyes looking down at me, I instantly knew who it was.  
"Good morning Goldie" Goldie somewhat frowns. "How many times have I told you not to call me that." Ever since my mother died and I joined the family of the FazBears I never called Freddy *Dad* or Goldie *Mom* it just kinda feels weird to me. "Sorry" I said while looking down. She lets me go and I look up at her again and notice that she was wearing an old fashioned nurse's hat.  
"Umm Goldie, why are you wearing that hat?" Goldie looks up at her head. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I got an extra job working at the hospital." I look at Goldie for a bit then I decided to say something.  
"Oh ok, umm when will you be home?" She frowns a little. "I won't be back till late tonight Red * she touches my cheek, then kisses my forehead* I'm sorry, but i'll see you tomorrow morning." I frown "Ok" Goldie looks at the clock on the microwave.  
"Oh no, I'm going to be late, I have to get going." She says while giving me one final hug before going to the coat rack and grabbing her coat. Goldie turns and waves to me and Mangle, who hasn't said a word since Goldie came. Goldie then closes the door. I sighed. "what's wrong?" Mangle puts her hand on my shoulder and looks at me with a worried face. "Huh? Oh yeah i'm ok, i just uhh need to go do something." I said before heading in the directions of all the rooms in the building.  
I entered my room, which was pretty dirty, full of dirty laundry and some trash. I decided to pick up my room a bit, throwing some balled-up pieces of paper and some pencil shavings. I make my bed and throw the dirty cloth into a corner of my room.  
I finished cleaning my room in 10 minutes, the floor was clean and everything was where it should be, except for one thing, my mother's ring. I had found it in the office a few weeks ago, under the desk. I decided to keep it just in case something ever happened but I swore I would use it for emergencies only, Everyone doesn't know I have this. I never told them because i'm afraid they might take it away from me.

I looked at it, just sitting there on my notebooks in the drawer. It was beautiful, it had this amazing glow to it that was bright. It was on a golden ring, with a beautiful light pink diamond on top of it, inside the ring was a name . I started feeling tears in my eyes so I decided to close the drawer and wipe my eyes.  
I grab my headphones and my MP3 player and put it in my pants, then turn my light off in my room and shutting the door. I walking in the dining room with everyone there, except Goldie and Springs, I frowned a little inside my mind but i kept smiling on the outside. _I don't want them to be upset with me_. I thought while I looked at everyone, they didn't seem to notice me. "Morning guys" I said with a smile and a little wave. They all looked at me, Blu having his mouth full of waffles in his mouth, and Foxy having some bacon on his nose for some reason. "Morning Red." Freddy said while taking a sip of his coffee. "Mornin' lad" Foxy says while throwing the bacon into the air and catching it in his mouth. Blu swallowing his food. "Hey Red!" Bonnie and Blu said at the exact same time. "Morning little chef." Chica says while looking at me. "Hello Red." Chi says to me while giving me a little wave.  
I go around Chica and sit right next to Bonnie and Blu. I grab a plate and put a single waffle, some bacon and a piece of toast onto it, then pour myself a glass of orange juice. I grab a fork and the syrup. I pour the syrup onto my waffle, then I start to eat. I was halfway through my food when Freddy decided to say something.  
"So today I'm going to the store with Fred, and I was wondering anyone would like to come?" he looked around at everyone, then stared at me. He kept staring at me for a few moments until i got the message. "I'll go with you Freddy.". At that moment i wish i hadn't said anything right in front of Blu, Bonnie, Mangle and Foxy, because as soon as I did they all started saying they wanted to go. I kept looking between Mangle to Bonnie to Blu to Chica and Foxy and to Chi, and it started giving me a headache. I when I stopped to see if Freddy was worried, he wasn't. He looked completely calm, I could never get how he can stay calm to almost everything he did, from cooking to cleaning, to almost anything.  
The only times he gets worried is when I was… I was brought back to reality when a waffle full of syrup hit me in the face. It fell slowly off my face. I open my eyes and i could feel the syrup all over my face. Everyone was quiet looking at me, not a single person moved in the room except for Freddy. His eyes were filled with anger as his eyes kept twitching. "Who... Threw… That!" Everyone knowing the wrath of Freddy all told the truth, and pointed at Foxy, who had seen Freddy's wrath many times in his life and i guess he didn't want it to end so soon, so he got up quickly and started running to the front door.  
He was at the front door when Freddy caught him. To be honest, Freddy was really fast for being a big bear. Freddy had death in his eyes as he dragged Foxy by the right ear, and I've never seen Freddy's bad side still right now, and I was kind of scared. "OOOOWWW, Freddy that hurts, c-come on it was a -OOW IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT, NO PLEASE DON-" Freddy had shut the door to his room, taking Foxy with him. "Welp, I guess that means Foxy won't be going with us to the store." Bonnie says while still looking pale and a bit shaken from Freddy.

 **Five minutes later**

We were all sitting on the couch and the floor playing UNO, and so far Chica was winning. I had 4 cards in my hand, one red three, one yellow four, one green six, one red one. Blu had 10 cards, Bonnie having 7. Chica having 1, and Chi having 5. Mangle having 4 and Fred having 8. On the top of the deck was a green seven, and it was Chi's turn. She places a yellow seven.  
Now it was my turn and I place my yellow four.  
"I win" Chica says while placing a yellow three on in the middle. Everyone groans while I sigh. "Good job Aunt Chica, you're prize is the front seat of the car when we leave." I said while smiling and collecting all the cards. "YAY!" Chica screams and hugs me. "WHAT WHAT!" Bonnie says while looking confused. "We didn't agree on that!" He says while looking at everyone. "Yeah we did, you just didn't listen." Fred says. Blu and I chuckle.  
I heard a door opening and I turn around to see Freddy standing in the middle of the hallway to the rooms. His bow was a bit off and his hat was hanging of his head, and he looks more relaxed.  
"Alright everyone ready to go?" Everyone was just staring at him, not making any moves. "Yeah I'm ready." I said while putting the cards on the coffee table and getting up. "Alright let's go, anyone who is coming better hurry." I opened the front door and went to the van. I opened the door and entered, sitting in the seat behind the passenger seat.  
Everyone was in the van except for Freddy who was grabbing the keys, I was sitting beside Bonnie while Chi, Mangle, Fred, and Bonnie sat in the four seats behind us, and Chica sitting in front of me. I see Freddy come out of the house and shut the front door, locking it. He walks in front of the van and enters the driver's seat. "Alright everyone let's go to the store." Freddy says while starting the car. We leave the driveway and enter the road, heading to the store.

* * *

 **YAY I DID IT ( I think )**  
 **I made Chapter 8 WOOHOO, thanks so much for staying with me ;-; makes me happy still**  
 **Ummmmm i know this is short but DON'T JUDGE ME XD**  
 **You guys are the best ;-; :D**  
 **Have a wonderful Day/Night**  
 **Red signing out!**


	9. Update!

So... Its me Red yes... Uh Hello!~

You all must be wondering ' Why hasn't he done any chapters! ' or things like that... Well that's because I am the lazy wolf! Plus I got to excited for summer that I forgot about it ;-; I'm sorry!

Anyway! The only reason I'm doing this little thing is because I want to apologize for not doing anything productive over the summer...br /Please forgive me If you don't then that's your /Anyway I'm working on Chapter 10 and 9 right now...

So yeah... again I'm truly sorry... I hope everyone had a great summer!

~ Red


End file.
